The Humorous Pursuit of Jade West
by Captain Jaeger
Summary: A collection of one-shots with my OC and Jade West, not necessarily in chronological order. Minor swearing, Femslash, etc.
1. Dominance

I:

Jade West was standing in front of me with her blue eyes piercing into mine, looking like a predator eyeing its food.

It was at least five in the evening, so students and most the teachers had cleared out. I stayed behind to help set up the set for Steamboat Suzy seeing as rehearsals will be tomorrow.

I stayed half an hour longer than the others and it seems like I kept Jade waiting.

"Good evening Ms West," I let the words roll off my silver tongue as I placed my books in my locker.

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Nerd."

"You made me wait. Sikowitz wanted me to give you this." She huffed out before handing me a sheet of paper.

I apologised and took it, making sure to brush my fingers against hers to make her flustered and/or irritated. I'm not sure which one I liked better.

A startled look grew on her face and just before I tore my eyes from hers, I noticed a faint blush on her cheeks. It was gone as quick as it came but I couldn't hold back the smug grin that appeared on my face instantly.

She took a step back as I read the paper. Apparently I would be playing the original captain in 'Steamboat Suzy'.

"Great…" I mumbled, knowing that my androgyny looks allowed me to play a male role and subsequently heard Jane groan. What does she have against mumbling?

I looked further up the page and saw Jade's name with the words 'Steamboat Suzy, understudy' next to it. Above that, playing for the role of Steamboat Suzy was Tori Vega.

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this as I handed Jade the paper back.

"Understudy?" I asked with my lazy Australian accent, knowing this will irate her.

She glared at me with such intensity that I nearly wanted to apologise. Nearly.

"What about it, nerd?" She spat and I chuckled at her quick temper. I closed my locker, staring at the coffee stained pages and small calligraphy.

"I'm just surprised that Sikowitz still has his legs for giving Tori the role. I would have expected at least an amputated limb from you." I answered, laying my shoulder against the rough papers on my locker.

She smirked at this, only for a second before her mask came down again.

"I'm still debating it." She answered and a devilish idea popped into my mind.

"You know, I would never have thought that Jade West was just a big softie. A push-over as you Americans call it." I told her and feigned innocence, watching as her face grew slightly red.

In one quick motion, she pinned me against my locker with a feral look in her eyes.

Everything was quiet, only the sound of our quickened breathing was heard. Our bags lay forgotten on the floor, our the attention on each other.

Her nails dug into my shoulders, digging into my cloth covered skin. Her face was close to mine and though my heart was beating erratically, I kept a serious face.

Because of our close proximity, I feel her warm, minty breath and see the flecks of green in her eyes. My shoulders were buzzing where she touched me and my heart swelled more and more with each passing moment.

"I. Am. Not. A. Pushover." She gritted out and I couldn't help but shudder under her heated glare. I realised what she was doing: she wanted to prove her dominance.

It's a good thing I'm submissive naturally.

"Now that's my Jade." I let out with a smile and I watch confusion slip into her eyes before her the corners of her mouth twitch upwards.

It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Too bad it disappeared.

I'm afraid to take a breath in case she runs away scared. I hold my breath, my chest screaming for release.

Her hold on my shoulders grew loose, softer. I relished the feel of her warm hands against my shoulders, feeling like I was witnessing her moment of tenderness.

We stared at each other, not moving, just getting lost in the moment. Well, I was lost in her eyes more than anything else.

My chest was constricting tightly and my face grew hot. There was something flickering in her eyes, an emotion I couldn't place. Or maybe I just refused to recognize it in fear that it would hurt me.

She let go of me and stepped away, coughing awkwardly. I look at her with a soft but sad smile.

"You're so weird." She whispered angrily before grabbing her bag and darting out of the school.

I watched her go before shaking my head. I let her slip through my fingers but I won't let her get away next time.


	2. Cookies

II:

I love making cookies. I also love Jade West.

So what is a poor, hopeless romantic to do but make her a fresh batch of chocolate chip goodness?

Jade West is not known for being sweet or for having a sweet tooth. However, I added my extra special ingredient, a secret only the compassionate know.

Love.

Its cliché and extremely cheesy but what can I do about it? Her eyes make my knees weak and my heart melt.

So on Friday morning, after getting her combination from a certain bushy haired boy, I placed a box of my cookies in her locker. I attached a little note onto it, hoping to see her rare smile.

Its rarity makes it all the more precious.

I opened my locker and from the corner of my eye, I could see Jade opening hers. I peered over at her, my stomach dropping as hundreds of scenarios pop into my mind, many of which end in Jade laughing in my face.

To my surprise, she pulls out the box of cookies and places it in her messenger bag. She pulled out the neon green sticky note and I watched with glee as her face lit up and a small grin appeared on her face.

Her smile was like the first day of summer: loss of worry and a world of happiness.

She looked up around and caught my smile. I can already imagine just how wide my smile would be.

Her eyes grew wide for a moment before they narrowed in anger. Soon, I watched her storm out the school. I would feel disheartened, had it not been for the fact that she took the cookies with her.

I chuckled to myself and heard, "What's so funny."

I turned my head to the side, still smiling, to an obviously amused Tori Vega.

"Nothing Tori. Just trying to tame a tiger." I answered vaguely before closing my locker and racing after Jade, leaving Tori in confusion.

_Dear Jade,_

_Hope you like the cookies. They're chocolate chip because I know that you secretly have a place in your heart for sweet things. Maybe one day I'll be sweet enough and sneak my way through your walls._

_-Love J. A._

_P.S: You probably should know that Sinjin has your locker code. Lord knows what else he knows._


	3. Strangle

III:

The first time I heard that Jade may or may not have strangled a bear for fun, I nearly laughed my arse off.

However, later that day I found myself looking at her hands. They were pale and cold (much like the rest of her) but as I tilted my head to the side, I found myself thinking that maybe those hands were once grasping the brown fur around the neck of a grizzly bear.

They looked strong, firm, violent, murderous-

What am I thinking? Where is Jade going to find a bear? We're in freaking Los Angeles, not the Australian Outback!

Besides no one in their right mind would attack a bear for any reason. But then again, Jade wasn't the most… balanced being around.

She has this obsession of scissors and all scissor related things (get your mind out of the gutter). She has violent tendencies, especially when she is irritated (usually by Sinjin, the poor unfortunate soul. And yes, I just quoted Disney: Deal with it!)

Maybe she did wrap her marble like arms around a grizzly, pinning the creature down before she-

Again with the constant and unrealistic fantasies! I'm sure that Jade wouldn't even consider doing something so barbaric.

So why did I nearly shit myself when Jade caught me staring at her hands the other day?

I do not ask me how Jade found out that I asked other people if she actually strangled a bear because I do not know.

That didn't stop Jade from chasing me around the school and threatening to kill me with soap. How the fudge does someone kill someone with soap?

In the end, I learnt not to inquire about Jade rumours. I also learnt that drawing Jade strangling a grizzly bear, making multiple copies and hanging them all over school made Jade one unhappy camper.

And if you're wondering, yes, she did strangle me when she found out. I weep for grizzly kind…


	4. Masochist

IV

Jade loves to be bitten. There is a certain spot between the crook of her neck and collar bone that when I sink my teeth into it, she can't hold back her moan.

She's very picky about how I should touch, kiss and hold her but when it comes to setting my teeth into her marble white skin, I'm in control.

Jade absolutely hates it when I take charge. She hates having to take whatever I dish out but she can't help what she likes.

She gets mad when she feels me smirk into the bite. The way my lips curl in a way that sets goose bumps on her skin. She'll pull on my hair, the bunchy part of my quiff, biting her lower lip to no avail.

When we finish, I always pretend like I have no idea why she's mad. I'll kiss my way up her arm, leaving my lips to linger on the reddening area where I bit her.

"You're an ass." Is her only response. Secretly, I think she's a masochist. Because when I look at her face after she moans, she smiles in the most blissful manner I have ever seen.

My problem is when she gives me a verbal low blow about my biting.

"Beck never did that." Ah, yes: Beck, the fluffy haired Canadian boy who stole Jade's heart before I came to Hollywood Arts. Keyword is _before_.

Do I sound smug? I feel _pretty_ smug.

"Well then, I'm glad those moans are for me and me alone, Ms West." I would murmur into her ravenous locks as I pulled the blanket over her bare skin, before gently kissing the crown of her head with a smirk.

"Whatever nerd." She would whisper and though she thought I didn't notice, a small grin would appear on her face.

Eat your heart out, Beck Oliver.


End file.
